pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Greninja
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is the final evolution of Froakie, the -type starter from Kalos. Biology Physiology Greninja, like its previous evolution, has the body style of a frog. In this form, it now resembles Toxicroak and has gained the appearance of a ninja. It is dark blue in color and has its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf in place of the bubbles found on Froakie and Frogadier. Behavior It creates throwing shuriken out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. Evolution Greninja is the final evolution of the starter Pokémon Froakie, and evolves from Frogadier at level 36. It can only reach the Ash-Greninja form if it has the ability Battle Bond and deals the finishing blow to an opponents Pokémon when that person still has more Pokémon left. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Greninja= |-| Ash-Greninja= Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= By TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 3D models Ash-Greninja sprite Battle animation sprites Anime In the anime, Ash's Greninja is arguably the most powerful Pokemon aside from other Greninja trainers particularly ninjas from the Ninja Village. He has an alternate form known as Ash-Greninja form which it can transforms this form via Bond Phenomenon and its power rivals the power from the Mega Evolved Pokemon. Ash's Greninja also gains a rivalry with Sawyer's Sceptile and its pre-evolution stage that can evolved into its mega form, Mega Sceptile via Key Stone. *Riot's Greninja *Sanpei's Greninja *Ippei's Greninja Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Greninja was confirmed from the April Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Direct Trailer as a Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Greninja is a starter character and it mainly attacks using ninja-like moves. Unsurprisingly for a character with a ninja aesthetic, Greninja fits into the "hit-and-run" archetype. Its smash attacks have decent power and have moderate range and its boasts remarkable movement speed, as it is the sixth fastest dasher in the game and its walking speed is the fourth fastest in the game. Although somewhat predictable and telegraphed, Water Shuriken deals respectable damage and functions well for both zoning and edge-guarding. Shadow Sneak is an excellent way to play mindgames with opponents while also functioning either as a way to aid its recovery or as a KOing option at high percents. It has a useful counter in Substitute that enables it to retaliate from various angles; however, it is considered the worst counter move in the game due to the fact that Greninja can be attacked out of it. Lastly, Hydro Pump is a long-distanced and unpredictable move that can easily enable it to return to the stage. However, Greninja is not without its flaws. In most of its attacks, both damage and knockback power are somewhat limited, sometimes leaving it with limited options to KO outside of reads and edge-guarding. While its attacks have fast start-up, they have among the longest ending lag in SSB4, particularly its aerials, which effectively forces players to use them wisely. Surprisingly for a humanoid frog, Greninja's wall jump is situational at best due to it having the shortest height in the game. Greninja's excellent speed does not translate to it having a good combo game, as its moves sometimes have trouble linking into each other. As a result, it tends to be overly reliant on throws to set up combos. Aside from Shadow Sneak, Greninja's out of shield options are also very lacking (possessing one of the slowest standing grabs in the entire game), leaving it at a disadvantage against characters who have powerful spacing options against shield. Finally, the overall short range of its attacks leaves it at a disadvantage to zoning-oriented characters. Special moveset *'Neutral Special: Water Shuriken:' Horizontally throws a chargeable shuriken made of water. Gains power but loses speed and range the more it is charged. Hits multiple times when fully charged. **'Custom Neutral Special 1: Stagnant Shuriken:' The thrown shuriken stays in place, but deals less damage at varying charges. **'Custom Neutral Special 2: Shifting Shuriken' Uncharged shurikens have strong upwards knockback, while charged ones go through opponents. *'Side Special: Shadow Sneak:' Silently prepares to teleport to a moving shadow, which activates when the button is released. If the shadow is in front of the opponent, Greninja attacks with a handstand-initiated backflip kick. If the shadow is behind the opponent, Greninja dropkicks them instead. The latter strike is slightly stronger than the former. **'Custom Side Special 1: Shadow Strike: '''The shadow moves slower and farther while the attack is stronger. Additionally, Greninja takes longer to reappear. **'Custom Side Special 2: Shadow Dash:' Teleports a fixed distance instantly, though it is weaker than normal. *'Up Special: Hydro Pump:' Shoots two streams of water from one of its hands in the opposite direction of travel, propelling Greninja in the input directions. Functions similarly to Pikachu's Quick Attack. **'Custom Up Special 1: High-Capacity Pump:' The water streams are more controllable, but they deal no damage. **'Custom Up Special 2: Single-Shot Pump:' Only one water stream is fired, though it is slightly more powerful. *'Down Special: Substitute:' Greninja enters a defensive stance. If attacked, it disappears with a Substitute doll or a log taking its place before countering with a flying kick upon reappearing. The kick's direction can be input while Greninja has vanished. The latter portion of the move can act either as a semi-spike or even as a meteor smash. **'Custom Down Special 1: Exploding Attack:' Instead of counterattacking, Greninja vanishes and reappears with an explosion around itself. **'Custom Down Special 2: Substitute Ambush:' Greninja disappears for a longer amount of time and performs a stronger counterattack upon reappearing. *'Final Smash: Secret Ninja Attack:' Greninja launches opponents into the air with Mat Block, before it proceeds to slash them several times in midair while a moonlit backdrop appears and then finally spikes them down to the stage with a downward knifehand strike. Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is featured in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and is similar to Snake's Codec in Brawl. Pit holds a special conversation with Palutena and Viridi to comment on one of Pit's opponents, giving him helpful tips about their strengths and weaknesses. This feature is based on the numerous chapter dialogue in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit: What is that? Some kind of ninja frog? Palutena: That's the Pokémon Greninja. It's strengths are agility and speed. What looks like a scarf is actually his tongue. Viridi: As a defensive measure, I suggest rubbing spicy peppers all over yourself. Pit: How can Greninja taste anything with its tongue hanging out like that? Palutena: It could be one of those rare ninjas that just eats very slowly. Pit: What?! But that makes no sense! ...Anyway, just tell me how to win! Palutena: Greninja creates throwing stars out of compressed water and unleashes them at high speed. This attack is called Water Shuriken. If Greninja starts to charge up its Water Shuriken, be prepared to reflect it back! Trivia *Greninja is the fastest of all -type Pokémon. **It is also the fastest final evolved starter Pokémon. **When transformed into Ash-Greninja, Greninja has the highest base stat total of all starter Pokemon at 640. *Greninja learns one of two signature moves: Water Shuriken and Mat Block. *It is the only Pokemon with the ability Battle Bond. *It shares the same species name as Ninjask, as both are called the Ninja Pokémon. *Greninja placed 1st in a special poll created to see which Pokémon was the most popular to be distributed for the movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Etymology Greninja's name comes from the french grenouille, meaning frog, and ninja. It's Japanese name, Gekkouga, is a combination of the word 'Geko' meaning 'croak' in Japan, and Kōga-ryū, the ancient school of ninjutsu. Gallery 658Greninja XY anime.png 658Greninja XY anime 2.png 658Ash-Greninja XY anime.png Ash Greninja Artwork.png|Ash-Greninja's artwork 658Greninja Dream.png 658Greninja Dream 2.png 658Ash-Greninja Dream.png 658Greninja TCG Artwork.png Greninja (SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Greninja's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Greninja trophy SSBWU.png Greninja (Alt.) trophy SSBWU.png Greninja SSBU.png Greninja concept art.png Greninja's SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Bonus Artwork.jpg|Greninja's bonus artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Semi-Pseudo Pokémon